Advanced radar systems have significantly larger bandwidths and operate over a wide RF range, e.g., up to about 100 GHz in some applications. These advanced radar systems will need to generate ultra fast repetitive intrapulse frequency modulated waveforms.
A known technique of generating ultra fast repetitive intrapulse frequency modulated waveforms is to actually generate the basic waveform for each time it is repeated. However, errors can be introduced each time the basic waveform is generated and thus the repeating waveforms might contain excessive noise and not be identical.
There is accordingly a need for a repetitive waveform generator that generates substantially identical repeating waveforms.